


Confusion Is Nothing New

by wowbright



Series: Glee Season 6 Episode Reactions [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s06e07 Transitioning, Implied Relationships, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine, after Kurt leaves the choir room without hearing what Blaine wanted to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion Is Nothing New

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://wowbright.tumblr.com/post/111026168695/nadiacreek-blaine-istg-this-has-to-be-daves). Reaction drabble to Glee ep6x07 “Transitioning." Title from "Time After Time" by Cyndi Lauper and Rob Hyman. Also on [Tumblr](http://wowbright.tumblr.com/post/111112612800/drabble-confusion-is-nothing-new-blaine-pg).

It’s not until the choir room door closes behind Kurt that Blaine realizes what he’s wearing.

He feels the jacket, suddenly and distinctly – the fabric’s weight on his shoulders, cuffs of overlong sleeves brushing against his knuckles. Dave’s cologne wafts up from the collar.

Blaine was about to confess his undying love to Kurt while wearing Dave’s jacket.

Blaine finds himself laughing. Silly, thinking he was ready to tell Kurt.

Everything feels suddenly light. He _will_ tell Kurt – in the right place, at the right time.

In the right clothes.

He will tell Kurt – just not today.


End file.
